My only sunshine
by Agathad20
Summary: "When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken and I hung my head and cried" Leo had planned out everything perfectly. But, sometimes things might not work out the way they are supposed to.


_My only sunshine._

 **Hello. I just needed a break from studies and I found the perfect way to do something I love. And the song at the end kills me every time. Yeah I obviously do not own anything. Read on… :)**

* * *

'He got down the dragon, with sweaty palms and his heart beating a million times per second, and leaned against its side. He could see her standing there in plain jeans and a red blouse. Her hair was plaited towards the side. She looked more beautiful than he could ever remember. She started walked towards him. He took that as his cue to move towards her but now she was running towards him with glittering eyes. Time seemed to slow down as both of them walked towards each other. She flung her arms around him . He swept her off her feet in one swift moment and buried his face in her hair. The familiar smell of cinnamon flooded his nose. They just held each other wanting to blend into the other person. He whispered 'Promised you, didn't I?' Fresh tears fell down her pale skin as she hugged him again and said the words that made Leo's heart go ka-boom. 'I love you' He pulled back to look into her eyes. Wiping away the few tears under her eyes with his thumbs, he said 'I love you too. But, where's my welcome back kiss?' After that, all he could say was it was the best kiss he's ever had."

He gasped and sat up. His eyes started to work again. He was in a barely lit room. He didn't seem to recognise it. There was no sound of the metallic purr he longed to hear. Where was he? How long had he been flying? He had no memory of what happened. A pair of dark almond eyes flashed before him and the memories came rushing back to him. He must have crash landed somewhere. Was he not in Ogygia? If he was, where is Calypso? But, he did meet her and she said she loved him and then they flew away. Was that not real? It wouldn't be the first time he dreamt about something like that but it seemed very real. However, there was no Calypso by the bed and they weren't soaring in the sky on Festus. That was more than enough to convince him that it was all a dream. He isn't with Calypso. Where is she? Where is he? He couldn't understand where he went wrong. He planned everything right, scarified himself to keep everyone around him safe and to get back to her. He had promised her that he'd be there. She might be waiting for him while he is in a place unknown. It's never too late. Maybe he could try again. But somehow every thought ended with a question. The more he thought of her, the more his throat closed up. She was the only one that made him experience feelings like never before. The distance and time after he left was painful while all the other six always sharing kisses or private conversations which made everything a lot worse. One look at them and he would choke up and spend the rest of the day in the engine. No one seemed to notice it, which he was thankful for because it wouldn't have been easy explaining it to them. He could never explain it to anyone. Not when he didn't understand why he loved her so much and why she was all that was on his mind. He could imagine why though. She had said that time in Ogygia was different but the little while he spent he spent there was the best time of his life. The day when the boat arrived, he couldn't believe it. She had said the boat only arrived when she fell in love with someone. So, she did love him. Everything happened so fast and the next thing he knew, he was kissing the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and there she was, wiping her eyes and saying her goodbyes. He never got a chance to tell her how much she meant to him and how much he loved her. He watched her slip away from him and grow smaller and smaller as he drifted away. That didn't happen, he told himself. I can't be in love with an immortal girl. She definitely can't be in love with me. But somehow it was the truth. The more time passed, the more he was sure of it.

It is true when people say 'You find love when you least expect it'. He had always been looking for love but he found it when he never thought he would. And now, he didn't know where he is or how far he is from Ogygia. He wanted to get back to her, he needed to, but his brain had shut itself down. He couldn't think of anything. After this long and everything he had been through, he wasn't ready to let it slip away. He couldn't just lay there while she slipped away. For every thought there was always a negative voice in his head saying he couldn't do it or that it was too late. He was fighting himself, convincing himself that it's never too late. Not for love.

The room flooded with sunlight and he felt like someone lit a fire in his head as he squinted his eyes and for the first time, he looked around the familiar room where walls were made from multicolored chunks of crystal. The familiar smell of cinnamon, jasmine, peaches floated around him. At the door stood the most beautiful girl wearing a sleeveless white Greek-style dress with a gold braided belt. She stood there with the sunlight in her hair, her white skirt fluttering around her legs, a basket of grapes and fresh-baked bread tucked under one arm and a smile on her pouty lips that light up his world like no other. That could have been a dream but no, this isn't. He could never imagine her this beautiful in his dream. Sparks flew as she walked to him, kissed him like there was no tomorrow. She sat down on his chest and said "You crash landed. Sleep". He did, but not before he heard her whisper "I love you"

"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamed I held you in my arms

When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

And I hung my head and cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away" - You are my sunshine (Norman Blake)

* * *

 **That's it. Reviews are always appreciated. Thank ya'll for reading. :)**


End file.
